


I Wanted To Kiss Her Again

by kb1997



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb1997/pseuds/kb1997
Summary: One-shot fic, set when Max comes back from the 'saving William' reality. Max writes in her journal "I wanted to kiss her again" or "I kinda regretted not kissing her" (referring to Chloe), so this is a quick fic about what if Max didn't just think it, but took action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr and that scene came up on my dash and I was just smiling at the fact Max looks so goddamn happy and to know that she's actually thinking "I want to kiss you right now" and then I almost died and was like ah, gotta write a quick fan fic bout dis because yee. Idunno if it's been done before? I've never seen it, but oh wells.  
> Also, this is the first fic I'm ever publishing, I'm currently writing a few but this is my first completed one, so comments on how I could improve/what's good/etc, would be really appreciated so I can start to find my writing style and that. Thanks heaps guys, Enjoy :)

_In my mind, in a future 5 years from now, I'm 120 pounds-_  
  
The darkness slowly started to fade as the light began to seek through.  
  
_And I never get hungover, because I, will be the picture of discipline-_  
  
Max could softly hear the muffled music, slowly see the posters and graffiti fade in.  
  
_Never minding what state I'm in-_  
  
Chloe's room, Max could tell, she could see it. The graffiti reading _'Think like a man'_ in bold writing scratched in black marker near the door, the posters, the creamy color of the walls, their drawing from when they were younger leaning up against their super secret closet lair, junk lying everywhere, the smell of cigarettes, weed, coffee and pine; just like Chloe. The song was clear now, Max didn't recognize it.  
  
_And I will be someone I admire._  
  
Max looked down at her clothes to see herself wearing her usual blue jeans, rolled up slightly at the bottom along with a black t-shirt with a design of a white butterfly, shown from above. More of a diagram looking picture of a butterfly than a pretty one, but Max remembered buying it, she just thought it looked cool, different, more bold and confident but still her style. She had her everyday shoes on, black converses with a pattern along the side, her grey hoodie over her shirt and of course, she was glad to feel the weight of her shoulder bag hanging from around herself. Was she herself? What reality was she in now? Max finally found full movement, slowly turning around, appreciating every detail of Chloe's messy, dirty, punk explosion of a room; the one she'd missed so much compared to Chloe's room she'd been in, with the smell of medicine and disinfectant but still that sweet pine smell of Chloe.  
  
There she was. Sitting down, her back facing Max. Hard at work on the laptop, but all Max could take in was how beautiful and radiant her hair looked, glowing in the sunlight. The bright blue flowing down her cheeks, the slow change into that beautiful soft purple color, and the hair she'd grown up with, those light dirty blonde roots blasting out from Chloe's head. How peaceful Chloe's hair made Max feel. Max had never been so happy, and appreciative of the Chloe that was in front of her, the Chloe that was a handful, selfish, jealous, bitter; the Chloe that Max loved.  
  
Chloe was really there right? It wasn't just Max hallucinating? That slim pale skin was really glowing in the sun, soaking in the rays. She was real right?  
  
"Chloe, you're alive! Yes!" Max's words crashed out of her mouth.  
  
Max didn't know what to think or do, she was just completely in awe and comfort seeing Chloe in front of her, alive. Max felt her legs run forward, like they had a mind of their own, Max just let her body and her love take over.  
  
Max ran, arms open and tackled into a sitting Chloe, bringing her into the tightest squeeze she's ever given her. Feeling her skin, it's real. Seeing that colourful-gorgeous tattoo run up her arm, its real. Hearing Chloe's breath, it's real. Smelling a mix of cigarettes, weed, men's deodorant, coffee and sweet pine, it's real. Tasting those soft pink lips- Max wanted to.  
  
"Whoa! Down, Max!-"  
  
Chloe swung around quickly, surprised, irritated. There she was, those bright blue eyes looking confused towards Max, one eyebrow raised up, hair sitting perfectly on her cheeks. That beautiful pissed off face. Those beautiful lips, Max was staring, Max wanted to.  
  
"You get one kiss and now-" Chloe's words were cut off by Max's lips crashing into hers. Their teeth hit before their lips found each other, comfortably. Max didn't even realize what she'd done until their lips were together. Max didn't want to overthink it, she didn't want to freak out. Her body had taken over and did something she would've been too scared to do, she wasn't going to stop now. After a pause of confusion, shock; Max felt Chloe push her lips into Max's kissing her back, lightly, she was still confused. Max didn't know what would happen when she'd stop kissing Chloe, how Chloe would react, but in that moment, they both forgot about the repercussions and kissed each other. Max pulled her hands up, gently on Chloe's cheeks, sliding her right hand to the back of Chloe's head and grabbing her blue locks between her fingers and they kissed deeper, they were both confused but utterly lost in the moment. The kissing slowed, their lips slowly left each other, deep breaths were inhaled but Max didn't move her hands from Chloe's face. Their faces were only an inch a part as they slowly both opened their eyes, their pupils crashing into each other, taking in the difference of blue in each of their eyes. Chloe's eyes were a brighter blue, like her hair, like her nails, they were bright like her. Max's eyes were more of a darker blue, comfortable with her light brown hair. Brunettes with blue eyes had always been unique, always been 'hella sexy' according to Chloe. Max could feel how flushed her cheeks were, a burning red filling her face up. Chloe's face was less red, but still had faint red at the top of her cheeks while a small smirk slowly crossed her face as she finally reacted to what happened.  
  
Chloe quickly stood up, shocked, and knocking over the chair at the same time.  
  
"Okay, heh. I was joking but- you really are all over me..." Chloe finally finished off the sentence Max had cut out.  
"Whoa, dude. Um-" Chloe Price was actually struggling to pull a sentence together.  
"I- I'm sorry Chloe, um-" the fact that she'd actually kissed her best friend finally hit her and Max felt a churning feeling in her stomach. What if she'd just fucked up everything?  
  
_"Bail on her for fucking 5 years, show up, learn about the love of her life, COMPLETELY IGNORE the fact that she's IN LOVE with Rachel who's... Missing... And then you kiss her, out of no where... Good fucking move Caulfield."_ Max realized the situation in her head and began to get worried.  
  
"No- uh- you don't needa apologise just... What the hell Max? That was... Outta- nowhere..." Chloe calmed herself down. She kissed Max back, she felt Max clash her lips into hers and instead of pulling away like last time, she kissed back, and she didn't regret it.  
"I- uh-" Max felt her heart beating out of her chest, her hands begin to shake a little. What if she'd just ruined their friendship, the one she hadn't even fully fixed yet.  
"Whoa, Max, take a breath, it's cool... I'm not like mad or anything... Just- hella confused." Chloe grabbed onto Max's shoulders and looked Max in the eyes and began to breath deeply, hoping Max would follow her pattern and breath along with her. And it worked, Max followed Chloe's breathing and took in Chloe's words and, Chloe had kissed her back right? It wasn't the end of the world, not yet anyways...  
"Right. Uh, thanks Chlo, I'm- okay." Max breathed out as she took a few steps back and sat down on Chloe's bed, pulling off her camera bag which felt really heavy at the moment, maybe because that kiss had made Max's body weak.  
  
Chloe walked up and took a seat next to Max, crossing her legs over and stroking her right hand up and down Max's upper back, calming her but also waiting for Max to explain.  
  
What was Max going to say? She couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
_"Hey, yeah Chloe, I just went back in time to when you were FOURTEEN and stopped William from taking his car that day and saved his life... But oh yeah you ended up getting into an accident and were in a wheelchair, paralyzed, in pain and dying. Oh and yeah you asked me too and I overdosed you, so I went back and let your dad... Die... And now you're back and I just had an urge, no a need to kiss you and I did and yep that's the story L-O-L"_ Max recalled the truth quickly in her head, knowing how much it'd effect Chloe and hurt right now. She couldn't tell her that. She didn't wanna lie, but she couldn't tell Chloe what happened, not now, probably not ever.  
  
"I don't know... What- uh- came over me. I just..." Max didn't have to lie, she just, had to explain her feelings more so the current situation of what happened.  
"...I appreciate you Chloe. You, how you are, the good, the bad, the ugly... You're, you! And- like Chloe... You're everything."  
  
And she was. Max knew it, it hit her like a tone of bricks falling from a mile above. Max loved Chloe. Max was in love with Chloe. It was as simple and as complicated as that.  
  
"Max... Whoa-"  
"I wanted to kiss you so I did. And I don't take it back... God Chloe, even if it makes everything like a trillion times more complicated than it already is, even if we're in the middle of all this crazy shit right now, even if the world is like ending... I wanted to kiss you... So I- did." Max said it. Slowly releasing her fists from tensed up balls to relaxed and open, sitting comfortably on her lap. She took a deep breath in and then out, resuming her heart beat back to normal pace, pretty much telling her anxiety to fuck off.  
"I'm- glad you did, Max." Chloe admitted, breathing out. "This is all just so- fucken confusing." Chloe pulled her arm from Max's back and rubbed her eyes, thinking.  
"I know. Trust me..." Max agreed and also rubbed her eyes.  
  
Chloe sat up straight and stretched her arms a little before continuing.  
"So... You're like, into me? Or you just kissed me and you don't know how you feel or?..."  
"Chloe... Yeah, I'm- _into_ you..."  
There was a pause, not awkward, just no words to exactly fill the silence was coming to either of them. Chloe didn't really know what to say; she never knew how to handle situations where feelings were seriously involved. What if she said something stupid like she'd normally do? She didn't want Max to feel bad or awkward or anything. And Max on the other hand was waiting for a response from Chloe, something like, _"yeah Max, I'm into you too. Let's make out?"_ Max pushed the thoughts out of her head, it was time to be serious, although that's something Chloe Price probably would say. The girl had no barrier, but Max liked that, Chloe always spoke her mind out loud... Except for now.  
  
"... Are um- you- _into_ me?" Max awkwardly asked back after waiting long enough.  
A soft smirk came across Chloe's face.  
"Hmfffff, uh yeah Max. Like so much I actually dared you to like... Kiss me yesterday."  
"Righttttt, so you weren't just playing around... You were testing the waters so say?"  
"Oh I was still playin' round... I didn't think little miss _'I haven't even had my first kiss yet'_ was actually gonna do it. But you did- and then I was like... Shit. Maybe there is something more between us and it's not just..."  
"...me thinking there's something more when there's actually not?" Max finished Chloe's sentence.  
"Yeah... Heh, exactly..." Chloe smiled as she closed her eyes and rubbed them.  
"Okay. So... We both like, _like like_ each other..."  
"Like" Chloe joked, teasing Max.  
"Heh... So um, what do we- do- about- it?..." Max awkwardly finished the sentence off.  
"Make out?" Chloe winked and smirked  
And Max was totally right, Chloe would say that, no matter how serious they were trying to be about this, Chloe would always be a joker, but Max liked that, made situations like this... Less stressful.  
"Heh, Chloe, for real..." Max smiled as she shook off the giggles. "I made the move and kissed you, ya gotta work with me here Chloe." Max teased Chloe while also being serious.  
"Okay yeah, you have balls Max, didn't think you had it in you." Chloe smiled and continued that fun banter but also while planning to stay on topic.  
"Yeah Price... Don't judge a book by its height"  
"I will though, you're so short Max..."  
"Maybe you're just freakishly tall Chloe..."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing"  
"Okay yeah you can reach things for me, we're even"  
They both smiled and giggled, Chloe with her legs crossed, Max sitting like normal with her hands in her lap.  
"For real though Chloe... What does this all mean?"  
Chloe pauses and scoots in closer to Max.  
"Dude, idunno... I'm glad that we ya know... Like like each other, and shit, I'd be lying if I said I don't wanna kiss you again right now... Shits just- crazy Max. I want this, but..."  
"... You also wanna know where Rachel is..." Max shrugged. She didn't mean to sound so sad but, she felt it. Chloe was still in love with Rachel right? And no way Max could compete with her right?  
"Yes. No. Yeah but... Not like that. I just want shit to settle down, like we're being actual detectives now, like we should have our own fuckin' tv show... We're just like- stressed. And- idunno, if something is really here between us. I don't wanna- fuck it up... And I'm scared if I rush this and over think it while also trying to deal with everything and figure shit out, it's going to be too much and I'll run away from it or say something stupid or whatever. I'm- shit at dealing with feelings and- shit, Max." Chloe shrugged to herself while she then began to fiddle with her fingers.  
  
God Chloe was beautiful. Especially when putting her heart on her sleeve like that, and Max understood it. The last thing they both needed was to over analyse everything while already figure out crazy shit. She didn't want to ruin anything, she just wanted Chloe to be happy and safe and comfortable.  
  
"Chloe. You are so adorable..." Max smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand before continuing, "... But you're right. 100 percent. I- I don't want to fuck anything up Chloe. Everything is crazy and I keep fucking up with my powers"  
"Max stop being so goddamn hard on yourself. You legit got superpowers like 3 days ago and since then you've saved me, Kate... And your badass power is going to help us find Rachel and just put an end to all this- bullshit. You're fucking amazing Max, you are super Max. Mine anyway..." Max looked up and smiled at Chloe, thanking her without even having to say it out loud, while also giving Chloe's hand a squeeze.  
"I just... Want you to be happy Chloe. And safe and comfortable and I don't know if my powers can always fix everything, my powers can't do all that for you Chloe."  
"They don't have to Max, you can, by yourself. Super sized or not. I'm not into you because you've got like fuckin' superpowers... Tho, it is like... Hella sexy... But I'm into you because you're fuckin' Maxine Caulfield and you're my best friend and you're kind and so fucking caring and sweet and shit Max, you're you and you've always put up with my dickish ways, even as kids... I'd be fucking crazy not to like you Max..."  
  
As Chloe looked up Max leant in and pushed their lips together again, this time a bit more passionate and not as much awkward-teeth bumping-out of no where. Chloe immediately grabbed Max by the waist and pulled her in closer, taking one of her hands up to Max's face, pushing some hair behind her ear and then softly pulling in Max's face closer to Chloe, clashing their lips together even tighter. And Max's hands found themselves at Chloe's face, like last time, with her right hand going to the back of Chloe's head and the left hand lightly stroking Chloe's jaw. The kissing was rough but good, their lips both parting open, Chloe being the first one to slip her tongue into Max's mouth, Max accepting it but unsure what to do, having a lot of lack of experience, especially compared to someone like Chloe with her tats 'n' tude, as Max would put it. Max copied Chloe's mouth movements while they both also just got lost in the kiss and focused more on the fact that they were finally just comfortably kissing each other rather on their kissing technique. The kissing started slowing, smiles started taking over their faces and Chloe planted one more kiss on Max's lips before pulling away and smiling, bringing her hands to Max's and intertwining their fingers together.  
  
"Wowser Chloe..." Max smiled through her breaths  
"You're actually such a nerd" Chloe teased Max while slightly rolling her eyes and smirking.  
"You like it tho... Right?" Max questioned herself more than she flirted back... _'Dammit'_ , Max realized.  
"Ah... Yeah... Nerds are hot... Seriously every time I've tried to flirt with you or whatever does it seriously go through one ear and out the other?"  
"No no, I'm just... New to all of this Chloe. I'm kinda a loser ya know?"  
"Losers don't have freaking super powers Max. You're... Cute." Chloe was actually blushing. She'd never been the most sappiest of people, but around Max, she could be whatever she wanted to be, and speak whatever she wanted to. She was so comfortable with Max.  
"Chloe?" Max said seriously  
"Uh- yeah?" Chloe swallowed some spit in her mouth, kinda nervously.  
"I don't know. Just. Maybe let's just, not make a big like... Deal about it. I don't want to sit around and pretend like we're just friends and that's all that's there because it'll just make me frustrated. But we don't need to- like- deal with it all right now. We can focus on Rachel and Kate and the investigation and we can figure out all this shit together as we are now, no faking how we feel about each other and shit. And then when everything is settled, I don't know."  
"...I'll take you on a date and we can figure us out then and together and in a non-stressful environment and shit..." Chloe offered her idea.  
"Heh, you can definitely take me on a date after all this." Max smiled while blushing, a lot.  
"See Chloe Price has some good ideas up her sleeve" Chloe winks at Max, slightly biting and sticking her tongue out.  
"Hm yeah along with you know... Wine tasting and"  
"Knock and run" Chloe laughed  
"And lying on train tracks" Max rolled her eyes and giggled  
"And breaking into the pool" Chloe had a smirk on her face while going through all her 'great ideas'. Chloe was quite proud of her record.  
"...stealing the handicapped fund"  
"Taking my bullshit rage out on you when you didn't fuckin' deserve it"  
"Smoking like a whole pack of cigarettes in one night?" Max more asked than presented as she looked up at the ashtray full of smokes.  
"What's a detective without their smokes?"  
"We need to get you a cigar or a pipe, would look much cooler." Max smiled as she raised her hands to her blush.  
"Fuck yeah be all classy and shit"  
"Exactly, only the best for Chloe _Elizabeth_ Price." Max said raising her pinky and putting on a fancy accent as she said 'Elizabeth'.  
"Classy name for a classy gal" Chloe stuck her pinky up like Max.  
"A classy punk gal..." Max rolled her eyes  
"You know it girlfriend"  
  
The both of them laughed and smiled at each other while still gripping their hands tightly together.  
"Wanna figure this crazy shit out Sherlock?" Chloe looked up into Max's eyes  
"Only with you, Watson"  
And finally, Chloe kissed Max. With Max's hand in her left, Chloe held Max's jaw and cheek with her right hand, giving Max a deep and longing kiss. Max held onto Chloe's hand and held Chloe's waist with the other. As much as Chloe wanted a full on make out session right about now, they needed to continue their work so Chloe pulled away from the kiss slowly before placing a few kisses on Max's nose, then cheeks then neck until she planted one more peck on Max's lips. They rested each other's foreheads together before Chloe took a deep breath in and stood back up, going back to the laptop.  
  
"Well thanks for the morning grope, Max, but now... Back to CSI: Arcadia Bay." Chloe joked as she picked up the chair and placed it down, sitting on it and began typing away. Max rolled her eyes and she stood up and placed her shoulder bag back around herself. Max looked back over at Chloe, sitting there, already back into detective mode. Max instantly knew what to do in this moment, with the sun shining brightly on Chloe, lighting up the colours she wears. Max reached in to her bag, pulling out her camera. Williams camera, that Chloe had given her.  
  
_Click_  
_Whurrrrrrsh_  
  
Max shook the undeveloped picture lightly and placed it into her bag along with her camera. With Chloe hard at work, Max now had to focus, finally. She went towards the big board that had all the clues strung up on it. Max studied it carefully before realising what the plan was from here.  
  
"So close, yet so far away... We have to do three main things." Max turned and faced Chloe.  
  
"Right..." Chloe swung around in her chair towards Max. "Uh, what things?"  
"One, decipher Frank's logbook. Two, get Nathan's phone to find out where he's been during the Vortex Club parties with Kate and Rachel. And see whatever hidden shit he's got in his messages." "Three, beat step-douche down until he tells us about Frank, Nathan, and the 'Dark Room'... And I do have a gun now..." Chloe says with a smug look on her face.  
"... Keep it in your pants. We'll have to do this on our own." Max rolled her eyes towards Chloe.  
"But do you really want me to keep 'it' in my pants, Max?" Chloe continued with that smug look of hers. It was hard for Max to concentrate and do shit seriously when Chloe has that look on her face and is joking around. Max sorta just wanted to cuddle and kiss and watch a movie and actually just enjoy having Chloe with her, alive. But they had to get on top of shit.  
"For reals Chlo" Max smirked  
"Okay fine but dude, at least let me kick his ass, then rewind..." Max shot Chloe a serious look which made Chloe quickly back peddle. "... Fine, whatevs, it's your power."  
"Which I can't waste on shit like that. Or Blackwell would be in big trouble."  
"At least you let me take that money to pay Frank off..."  
"Ugh, don't remind me, I just want him off your back."  
"Anyways, you should get busy in the garage to see what dirt you can dig up. I'm going to cyberstalk some names and see where that leads... or to who. And be careful of step-crack, he's not going to be a happy camper after you reamed him yesterday, and Mom is giving him the boot..."  
"I'm on it partner." Max blushed.  
And there it was, they were back, investigating, taking shit seriously, but without having to actually hide their feelings from each other. Chloe smiled and winked at Max before turning back around to begin her cyber-stalking. Max quickly snuck up behind Chloe and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading to go down to the garage. Chloe smiled and was now focused. They were going to figure this shit out, all of it, together.


End file.
